Avis de tempête
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: ça pourrait être l'histoire d'un méchant qui devient un héros. ça pourrait être les dires d'un homme en quête de rachat. En réalité c'est seulement l'histoire d'un homme qui se noie, se perd dans ce qu'il doit être et veut être. Qui navigue entre sa peur et ses doutes. C'est l'histoire de Drago, d'un adolescent qui fait un choix, un petit geste. Un geste qui peux tout changer.


Comment faire pour tenir le cap alors que le navire prend l'eau?  
Les doutes s'infiltrent par tous les trous de la coque et la peur court le long des cordages. Les questions s'échappent des écoutilles, en un flot discontinu de tourments.  
Un maelstrom d'émotions qui s'échouent en vomi putride, qui vient joncher le sol de la carcasse que je suis devenu. Je me noie, je me perds dans les vagues.  
Je ne me résume plus qu'à l'écume qui orne la crête des vagues qui viennent s'échouer sur le rivage.  
La mer vient ronger mes os et déposer du sel sur mes plaies à vifs.  
Je suis perdu dans une tourmente dont je n'arrive plus à m'extirper. Mon bras s'agite tel un oriflamme écarlate. Le sang goûte le long de mes plaies. Je suis à vif. Écorché de toute part. Mon corps se brise sur les rochers. Les larmes ont l'amertume des souvenirs, et viennent crever sur mes lèvres blanchies de sel.

Je suis perdue en mer, l'avis de tempête sonne au loin dans ma tête. Mais déjà il est trop tard la tourmente est sur moi. Mes doutes se fracassent sur l'écueil de mon éducation. Mon radeau est une mince barque qui menace de rompre à chaque lames qui le prend de court. Je ne sais plus quoi faire je suis perdue. Au dessus de moi les nuages cachent à peine la lumière qui m'aveugle. Sous moi s'agitent les dents de la mer, les requins de la grandeur. Je sens l'eau prête à m'engloutir dans les ténèbres.  
Quel danger choisir? Les abysses et les multiples monstres qui la peuplent, grandeur, décadence , torture, pourtant la mer avec ses récifs coralliens ou s'est dispensée mon éducation me tend les bras malgré les requins et les créatures qui la peuplent.  
Ou au contraire choisir la lumière, le ciel qui me tend ses bras et dont la lumière perce les nuages pour me guider. Phare lumineux qui me mène à la terre. Au delà des nuées sombres que forment les cumulus se cachent des prédateurs prêt à m'arracher ma liberté.  
Les doutes m'assaillent, je me perds dans dans mon subconscient.

L'heure du choix est maintenant là. Que choisir? Malgré mes heures de tortures psychologiques les doutes sont encore là. Je ne sais pas quoi choisir entre ma liberté, mes parents et le sentiment de me tromper de chemin. Je continue d'enchaîner les doutes et les pas en dehors et dans le sentier que je suis depuis toujours. Un pas puis l'autre puis un mouvement en dehors des clôtures érigées par le monde auquel j'appartiens.  
Cette année là je n'ai fait qu'accumuler les erreurs et les regrets. Un pas vers la lumière puis un autre vers les ténèbres, j'hésite. Perdu sur mon îlot, j'hésite à lever les yeux vers le ciel ou la mer. je ne sais pas d'où me viendra l'aide alors je tends la main vers l'un puis l'autre. J'écoute mon cœur puis ma raison. Mon cœur vers la lumière, ma tête vers les ténèbres. Alors las, je clos mes yeux et me laisse couler. Je chasses tout espoir et sentiments de mon être et m'abandonne.

Je ne suis plus qu'une coquille de noix qui se laisse à nouveau porter par les flots. Je me noie dans l'abysse de ma culpabilité. Je ne suis qu'un lâche, un couard qui refuse de plonger dans la tourmente et la fuis de tout mon être. Ma vie est stérile et sans courage. Pourtant dans la tempête qui menace et gronde cette année là j'ai levé la tête hors des flots et lancé mon poing en l'air pour attraper un de ces rayons de soleil qui m'a toujours fait envie. J'ai lancé tout mon courage dans un ultime cri de rage, et refusé d'ériger sur le bûcher des ténèbres le porteur de lumière. J'ai fermé les yeux une dernière fois avant de les ouvrir et lancé à la face de ma tante que je ne reconnaissais pas Harry Potter. Ultime acte de courage et je replonge dans l'océan de ma lâcheté.  
Je suis ce que l'on a fait de moi. Un lâche, un couard, un sang-pur, un aristocrate. Je ne suis que Drago Malefoy, un homme comme on en fait tant.


End file.
